Cheerleading Just Isn't the Thing in Middle Earth
by ilovelivin
Summary: What happens when a group of bubbly, ditzy cheerleaders drop into ME? Not your average Mary Sue fic!


A/N Well, I decided to start another story. I know cheerleaders aren't all like this but I just decided to make them stereotyped for fun! Oh, and I know the Fellowship of the Ring came out in December but I had to change it  
to October. Sorry! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Gabrielle Van der Sande - A beautiful silver-blonde but with a cold, snobby  
attitude. Favourite word: 'Whatever.'  
  
Chloe Martins - Drop-dead gorgeous redhead who's obsessed with being popular. Sentence most often spoken: 'My boyfriend is Rick McCall! He's the  
captain of the football team!'  
  
Blanche de Boursac - Looks like she stepped of the cover of Vogue and is  
super-vain. Likes to say: 'I love my reflection!'  
  
Christina Fairfield - A bubbly blonde with a brain the size of a peanut. She often says: 'You know why I get top marks in math? Because I sleep with  
Mr. Murfett!'  
  
Alexandra Simmons - With a waterfall of shimmering mahogany hair, she  
models for Herbal Essences. Most often says: 'Is my hair OK?'  
  
Rebecca Thiessen - Very cute with bouncing golden-brown curls, she likes to fool around in class. Most often says: 'I'll pay you 5 dollars if you help  
me with this practical joke.'  
  
It was a sunny day in October with a light breeze blowing. The cheerleading  
squad of Wittenburg High School was taking a walk in the park.  
  
"I can't believe tomorrow is Monday already!" Alexandra complained, "I had,  
like, a totally cool photo-shoot scheduled with Herbal Essences but dad  
made me cancel 'cause he said he didn't want me to miss school."  
  
"That, like, totally sucks!" Blanche agreed, "Hey, is my lip-gloss, like,  
smeared?"  
  
Gabrielle took a look, "No, is that, like, a new colour or something?"  
  
"You noticed!" Blanche beamed, "Yes, in fact, I got it just yesterday at  
the mall."  
  
Rebecca had her nose buried in the Sunday Post, not paying a bit of  
attention to what the rest of the squad was saying.  
  
"What's, like, wrong with you, Becky?" Christina asked with a worried frown marring her perfect face. "Is it just me or are you, like, actually reading  
on, like, the weekend?"  
  
"Guys, the Lord of the Rings movie has come out!" Rebecca cried, "we've  
just got to see it!"  
  
"What's 'Lord of the Rings'?" Chloe asked wrinkling her nose, "is, like,  
Josh Hartnett in it?"  
  
"Well, no," Rebecca admitted, "it was, like, a majorly long book, I think. Like, five thousand pages or something - at this the squad looked like they  
were about to faint - but it does have some other hot guys like Orlando  
Bloom."  
  
"Orlando Bloom?" Chloe said wide-eyed, "like, when's the next showing?"  
  
"Three o'clock PM," Rebecca said, "that's in half an hour. We better  
hurry!"  
  
*~*  
  
"I'll have a plain popcorn," Gabrielle informed the dorky kid behind the  
snacks corner.  
  
The kid, Jim (it said on his nametag), who had been preoccupied with  
Gabrielle's chest hurried to get the popcorn. Gabrielle tapped her  
manicured nails on the counter while she waited.  
  
"Gabs? Do you have any loose change?" Blanche asked, "I only have a fifty-  
dollar bill."  
  
"Sure," Gabrielle said opening her leather wallet only to find it empty,  
"Oh, god. I forgot to bring money!"  
  
"No problem," Blanche assured her, "you know what to do."  
  
A sly smile tugged at Gabrielle's glossed lips, "Good idea, Blanche."  
  
Jim came back with the popcorn. Gabrielle took a kernel of it and popped it into her mouth, then licked one slender finger, rotating it around to suck  
delicately on it. Jim stared mesmerized at her tongue.  
  
"How much will that be?" Gabrielle asked in a voice thick as syrup.  
  
"Um, er, nothing! It's, uh, free!" Jim said in a daze.  
  
Gabrielle smiled at him, "thanks.Jim." Then she blew him a kiss and walked  
off with Blanche, both of them trying to sustain their giggling.  
  
A/N Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review, please! Thanks! 


End file.
